


Find-a-Hulk

by dear_dunyazade



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Genderswap, Other, someone help these dumb lesbians nhjfnjf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_dunyazade/pseuds/dear_dunyazade
Summary: this is just pure self-indulgent Sophie and Hulk interaction





	Find-a-Hulk

Leaving Hulk alone wasn’t a terrible idea. She knew how to act with no fights around, despite what SHIELD and the US military thought. And some days, after a long battle, she just wanted to be alone. There’s nothing wrong with that, is there? Maybe a bit harsher of a transformation for Brynn, but other than that, of course not. 

But nobody else saw it that way. Other than Thor, of course, who had been gone for weeks on some mission for her mother.  
So after an argument with Fury over “responsibility of the Hulk,” Sophie was the one chosen to find and tame the Hulk. Promising Talya that her car would be fine (not mentioning the thirty more in her garage), the captain set off to find a green behemoth in the dark, in a 1964 Oldsmobile, with pajamas and water for Brynn. 

She parked the car about a mile away from the last reported sighting location, well aware of Hulk’s preference to keep anything mechanical far away. 

Admittedly, it wasn’t terribly hard to find her. She was sloshing around in a river, grunting and swinging her hands low to try and catch any fish without really trying. 

“Hey, pretty,” Sophie calls, sitting on a boulder near the riverbank. “How’s the water?”

Hulk didn’t respond, but Sophie could tell she heard. For a second she stopped, then continued, stomping slightly now. 

“Alright, if you don’t want to talk, that’s fine.”

It was quite fine to Hulk, in fact. They stayed like that for an hour and twenty-three minutes before Sophie tried again. 

She sighed, quietly, standing and leaning on a tree nearby. “So why’d you feel like running away?”

Hulk only doused Sophie with water as an answer, followed by another growl. 

“Is it Fury? Or Stark?” 

“No Fury… No Stark.”

Alright, narrowing it down by two. Leaving only about a thousand more possible sore spots. And after a few, Hulk finally sat down, still in the river, submerged up to her waist. 

“…. Thor.”

“Thor? Are you two fighting?”

“No!” Hulk threw a rock towards Sophie, who dodged it easily. 

“Okay! You aren’t fighting! But don’t throw things, Hulk. you know this. And you know I’ll leave if you keep this attitude up.”

Hulk grumbled but seemed to calm down slightly. “Thor…. Sad.”

Sophie’s breath caught slightly in her throat before she made herself question Hulk more. “Thor was sad? Do you know why?”

Hulk looked down, a look of guilt clear across her face. “No. Thor dumb.”

At this, Sophie rubbed at her eyes, more out of annoyance than tiredness. “Thor didn’t tell you? Or Banner?”

“No Banner. No Thor.” 

A few moments of silence passed. They both knew what would have to happen for anything to help the conversation, even if Brynn wouldn’t talk long either. 

“Will you let her come back?” Sophie asked, giving Hulk a hopeful look. “It’s getting pretty dark out here. And I just want to be sure Banner is safe.”

More silence, then shifting. Hulk stood, stepping out of the water, onto the grass. 

“Don’t hurt Banner.” Hulk demanded, glaring down at Sophie. 

“Of course not, my darling girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope ya'll enjoyed this, next chapter soon (probably)
> 
> also how'd ya like sophie's nicknames? yay or nay?


End file.
